Volibear
Summary The thunderous demigod known as the Thousand-Pierced Bear is the battle-spirit of the Freljord. Thousands of years of constant and bitter wars, fought in the coldest winters, have hardened Volibear into a truly indomitable force, hurling bolts of lightning from the highest peaks—and when snowy tempests rage down, it can only mean that he is on the attack once more. Any who dare to face him may find themselves joining his fierce army of Ursine warriors… assuming they do not fall victim to his savage claws. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Volibear, the Thunder's Roar, the Thousand-Pierced Bear Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Several thousand years old Classification: Freljordian Demi-God of Battle and War Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 4 this is not combat applicable), Enhanced Senses (Has a greatly enhanced sense of smell, to the point where he can smell different forms of magic), Large Size (Type 1), Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Capable of trapping peoples souls in the bodies of bears as well as twisting and taking control of their souls), Dream Manipulation, Corruption (Able to corrupt people into nightmarish bear abominations, as well as corrupt and possess people through their dreams), Mind Manipulation (Capable of partially or completely destroying minds), Telepathy, Avatar Creation, Possession, Power Nullification (His presence alone nullifies mind-based abilities, blocks spirits, and dampens souls), Perception Manipulation (Able to alter how others perceive him and his avatars), Body Control (Able to freely control his body, split it apart, and grow extra eyes), Acid Manipulation (Capable of creating caustic mist), Non-Corporeal (Capable of taking and leaving physical form at will), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Rolling Thunder and Frenzy), Damage Boost (Via Rolling Thunder), Reactive Power Level (Via Frenzy), Sound Manipulation (Via Majestic Roar), Fear Manipulation (Via Majestic Roar), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Majestic Roar) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Comparable to Anivia. Has fought Ornn several times, one of their battles destroyed the peak of the Hearth-Home in the process and created a storm that could be seen 10 horizons away, a feat which yielded this much energy. Severely wounded and blinded Lissandra) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Has kept up with Ornn on several occasions, Tagged Lissandra), Massively Hypersonic Attack Speed with Lightning (Capable of using natural lightning) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can throw champions as heavy as Malphite, Nautilus, and Galio over his head, Physically stronger than Poppy) Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level Stamina: Superhuman (Fought Ornn for eight days straight) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Majestic Roar. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Highly skilled in combat, a skilled leader and military tactician) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chosen of the Storm:' When Volibear takes enough damage his regeneration speed increases drastically for a short period of time. *'Rolling Thunder:' Volibear gains bonus movement speed, increased when moving towards a nearby visible enemy. For the duration, Volibear's next basic attack deals bonus physical damage and flings his target over and behind himself. *'Frenzy:' Volibear's basic attacks grant bonus attack speed, stacking up to 3 times. At 3 stacks, Volibear gains the ability to cast Frenzy. Volibear bites the target enemy, dealing physical damage, increased depending on how injured the opponent is. *'Majestic Roar:' Volibear deals magic damage to all nearby enemies, slightly knocks them back and slows them. Minions and monsters are instead feared and slowed. Enemies who are dashing or are airborne during Majestic Roar are dealt additional damage. *'Thunder Claws:' Volibear imbues his claws with lightning, which arcs to up to 8 nearby enemies with each attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bears Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sound Users Category:Leaders Category:Brawlers Category:Berserkers Category:Good Characters Category:Warriors Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Demigods Category:Playable Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Perception Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Acid Users Category:Dream Users Category:Tier 6